


Dream

by captainisabela



Series: A Prompt a Day [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily had a dream. But was it really a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im really surprised that my first pll fic isnt haleb bc if u follow me on any social media ya'll know how much of a haleb stan i am

“How are you, Emily?”, asked a soft voice, coming from behind me. My stomach lurched and hot tears sprung to my eyes.

“I...Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it’s not funny…” My voice started to shake, I knew that gentle tone. She only used it with me. I didn’t turn around, half wishing for this to be real and half wishing for it to be a dream. But I knew this was just a dream. Alison was dead, but it felt so real.

A hand touched my left shoulder and I could feel the owner of it walking to my side. I stood statue still, even when a head rested on my shoulder. The scent was familiar, and that’s what scared me the most. It smelled like her, but I was too scared to even look.

“You know, you always were my favourite. I didn’t love the other girls like I loved you.” Her voice flowed through the air. I was so, so tempted to look, but I didn’t. Instead I took a shaky breath and swallowed. The window was open, even though it was closed just a few minutes ago. The frigid air was only making me feel worse.

“Is that really true, Ali? We’ve found lot’s of things, trying to figure out who killed you, who A is. Bad things.” Finally, I looked down at her. “Things you’ve lied about.” She looked up at me, with what would be innocent eyes if you didn’t know her well enough. Her face was the same, her eyes, her nose, her lips- I tried not to think about those. But she looked harder, stronger, like she’s been through a lot. Well, she was buried alive.

Her head lifted and she turned to face me. She tried to grab my hands but I yanked them back before she could. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I ignored it. She was the best actress after all. Tears were starting to slowly fall down my face, my eyes stinging. My voice was cracking with emotion and I felt vulnerable.

“Em...Do you really think that? You actually think I don’t love you?” All I could do was shake my head. She sighed, then started walking around my room, looking at everything on my shelves. A picture caught her eye and she stopped. Brushing a bit of dust off, she picked it up and sat on my bed, looking at it. The picture was of the five of us, out at Spencer's parent’s lake house the spring break before she died. We were all smiling in our bathing suits, on a boat about to float from the pier.

“I remember that day.” Alison said, softly. “I remember talking about our crushes, where nobody could hear us. Hanna talked about Sean Ackard, Aria talked about Noel Khan, Spencer talked about Ian Thomas and I threatened to push her off the boat. But you didn’t talk about anyone, Emily. You said you didn’t have a crush but,” She looked at me. “Your crush was me, wasn’t it.”

That was it. I was done. My limbs were shaking, my heart racing. She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly how to get me riled up, and it worked. I was fuming, angry at her, myself, my feelings, everything. But she was dead, this was a dream. She can’t control me anymore.

“Out” I said , in the most commanding voice I could. There was no way I could’be looked intimidating, with red puffy eyes, a tear stained face, and salt in my mouth, but god did I try. “Get out. Please.” Alison set the picture down at the food of the bed. ‘Okay’ she said, and then she climbed out the window. She was gone. I lied down on the other side of my bed, staring at the spot where she was just sitting. Then, I woke up.

I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. I got up and closed the window on the other side of my bedroom. The wind must’ve made me have such a weird dream. Slowly, I made my way over to the shelf where the picture was. It was gone. Panicked, I turned to where Alison was sitting on my bed in my dream. There it was, right where she had left it.


End file.
